


One Word

by WhenTheFoxGRINS



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, But also, Canon Universe, Cum Marking, Cuties, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Domestic, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Facials, Fluff, Kink Exploration, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prostate Orgasm, Punishment, Scolding, So Much Dirty Talk, Spanking, Teasing, Top Katsuki Yuuri, and that's probably all the important stuff, cuz they do that, or semi-drunk sex idk w/e you guys want, sometime after the show ends, talk of switching, training in Russia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheFoxGRINS/pseuds/WhenTheFoxGRINS
Summary: After a night out, Viktor and Yuuri find themselves in bed.  Not an uncommon occurrence.What makes tonight different all comes down to one little word.





	One Word

The door to the cozy St. Petersburg apartment burst open, followed shortly after by two stumbling men, caught up in a fit of giggles so uproarious that it wouldn’t be a surprise if they had a noise complaint on their doorstep by the next morning.

Shedding his light jacket, Yuuri found himself thankful that the weather was finally warming up come late spring.  The winter hadn’t been nearly as bad as he had thought, but it dragged its feet.  Spring was a long time coming, and it was only just in the past couple weeks that the slush had finally finished melting away, leaving the streets wet with the warming weather.

It was Victory Day, so of course they had gotten the day off of training; it helped that it was the off-season now for the most part too.  The whole gang had gotten together and watched the parade at Palace Square.  It had had its solemn, touching moments, and Yuuri was thankful to be allowed to partake in the events with everyone.  The day had only picked up from there, with music, festivities, and an abundance of Russian fare.

Come evening, they’d even talked Yuri into having a drink, everyone encouraging the boy now that he was officially of age.  They slowly separated as the night wore on, and by the time the fireworks display had gone off, it had just been Viktor and him.  It ended up being a touch romantic for the two, who secretly shared a discrete kiss beneath the lit up sky.

That had been two hours ago now, and they had finally made it back to their apartment.  Using Viktor’s body to balance himself as he pulled off his shoes, Yuuri paused before bursting into another fit of giggles.  He couldn’t even remember why they were laughing again, except for the fact that their laughing was, in and of itself, hilarious to them both.

“V-Vik-ya.. haha, Vii--” The brunette gasped suddenly for breath, tears beginning to peak at the corners of his eyes.

Suddenly Viktor was on the floor, his shoes tossed haphazardly to the side.

“You can’t.. you can’t sit in a place like this.”  Yuuri scolded, his flushed cheeks burning as he made a half-assed attempt to pull Viktor back up.

“But Yuuuuuuuri~” Viktor sang, and Yuuri had to bite his tongue to keep another round of giggles from tumbling out.  “I’m tiiiiired.  We walked _all_ day!”

“You’ll get sick.”  He shook his head, reason peeking through his clouded head.

“Oh.”  Was all the older of the two could manage, before lifting his arms up.

“Carry me?”  He smiled.

Yuuri bent over, wrapping his arms around his husband’s upper torso and attempting to lift.

“Oh my gosh, Viktor you’re so heavy!”  The brunette laughed, as if this were the funniest thing he had encountered all night.  “I can’t believe you’re so heavy!”

You could practically hear the pout on Viktor’s lips as he began to sulk.  “Yuuuuuuuri, that’s not very nice to say to your husband!  I’m wounded!”

“You’ll really be wounded if you don’t hold on to me.”  Yuuri chuckled, heaving Viktor up to a standing position.  Viktor dutifully clung to the other.

“Wow!  So strong!”  He fawned, clinging tight to Yuuri’s chest.  “My big, strong man!”

Yuuri flushed even darker than he already was at the compliment, but his ego was eating it up.  He was feeling confident, and, bracing himself once more, he hoisted the other up into his arms.  Viktor’s legs wound around his waist instinctively, and Yuuri had to pause a moment to steady himself.  It didn’t help that Viktor was laughing again and so was he, causing him to wobble slightly on his feet.

“Hey, don’t make me laugh,” He snickered, and suddenly their lips were together.  They kissed while smiling against each other’s lips, and the light, fluffy feelings in their chests began to ease outward, holding them up as they held onto one another.

“So, where are you taking me?”  Viktor’s eyes narrowed as a grin spread across his thin lips.

“Bedroom?”  Yuuri said it more like a question, to see if Viktor was on board or not.

“I’d like that.”

That’s all Yuuri needed to hear before pivoting to the right and marching off in the direction of the hallway that lead to their shared bedroom, Viktor in tow.

Somewhere between the front door and their bedroom though, Makkachin had found them and began to excitedly trot around Yuuri's feet.  Yuuri tried to scold her for almost tripping him, but it was difficult to put much heart into it when her tail was wagging a mile a minute, her ears perked as Viktor’s laugher echoed in the hall around them.

Viktor wiggled his way out of Yuuri's grip, his socked feet gingerly meeting the floor before he was on his knees, arms full of dog.

“Hey girl, did you miss us?  We were gone so long!  Yes we were!”  Viktor cooed as the poodle gave his face eager licks, and Yuuri couldn't find it in him to be too jealous right now.  The two really were quite a pair.

“Want me to take her o-u-t real quick?”  Yuuri offered, leaning down to scratch behind her ears playfully.

“Could you?”  Viktor glanced up, an appreciative smile forming against the background of his flushed features.

“Sure, of course.  Come on, Makkachin. Wanna go outside?”

The dog was suddenly much less interested in Viktor as she sprinted down the hall and back again, her nails clacking against the hardwood excitedly.

“You can go get ready for bed.  I'll be back in 10 minutes.”  Yuuri helped pull Viktor back to his feet, who in turn wrapped his arms around his shoulders.  Viktor's lips were brushing against his pulse and long fingers were dancing at the back of his hairline, which had grown longer in his time away from Japan.  It made it hard to concentrate, and even harder to let go as an impatient “boof" sounded from the end of the hall.

They shared a quick peck before Yuuri pulled away, reluctantly, and headed back to pull his shoes and jacket back on.  It was the small sacrifices in life.  

Once they were outside, he let Makkachin lead him around this way and that, allowing their canine companion to wear herself out properly.  He thought the cool, night air might have helped sober him up a little more, but he found himself still pleasantly buzzing with the night’s alcohol as he made his way back up the walk to their apartment some minutes later.

With the leash away and Makkachin’s water bowl refilled, Yuuri finally retired back to the bedroom.  He was already pulling his jeans off, eager to crawl into their large bed and press himself against his husband.  As he toed the door closed behind him, he looked up to see Viktor lazing back against the headboard, bathed in the warm light of the bedside lamp.  He was completely undressed, but that wasn’t what caught his attention.  What caught his attention were Viktor’s _hands._

One hand was held up and behind him, bracing himself on the headboard.  The other was down, down between spread thighs.  Yuuri gulped, feeling himself nearly trip around the pants now pooling at his ankles.  He kicked them off, disregarding them entirely as he stepped further into the room.

For a moment, all he could focus on was that hand, never ceasing its movements despite his presence.  After what felt like an eternity, brown eyes finally dragged their way back up to meet with shocking prismarine.  Their gazes locked.

‘ _Come here_ ,’ Viktor mouthed, and Yuuri couldn’t have disobeyed even if he’d wanted to.

Yuuri brought his knee up onto the bed, crawling up to admire the work of art before him.  Viktor looked halfway to wrecked, his face flushed, his lips tinted pink, breaths coming out in soft, shallow pants, and his hand working himself open tirelessly.  If he had known his husband had been so wound up, he probably would have hurried just a bit more.  He wondered idly how long the other had been doing this for - how long he’d been waiting for him, _wanting_ him.

And then he was overtop of him, their lips drawing to one another like magnets.  It was passionate and frenzied, and Viktor’s free hand had left the headboard in favor of wrapping around Yuuri’s shoulders, silently urging him closer.  The younger skater could taste the flavored vodka between their lips, and it drew out a lazy groan as Viktor’s mouth parted, their tongues winding around one another in a heated dance.

At some point Viktor’s hand had stopped its ministrations, the owner of said hand finding the man above him to be of greater interest at this point.  It came up to join the other, tangling in jet black locks of hair as they mapped out each other’s mouths in a fit of passion.  Yuuri was lying flush against him now, and he could feel the heavy length of Viktor’s cock twitch against his stomach, which had slowly begun to gain some of that off-season chubbiness.

As they pulled apart, noses brushing together, Yuuri felt a sheen of sweat begin to break out across his brow.  All they had done so far was kiss, but his body was reacting stronger than usual.  He imagined it had something to do with the alcohol they had consumed.  He wasn’t wasted, but he was pleasantly drunk, and Viktor didn’t look too far off from that either.  If anything, Viktor looked even farther gone - his lips were parted, panting small breaths of air against Yuuri’s face, their breaths intermingling, his hair was disheveled, silver locks splayed out against the pillow beneath, and his eyes were drooping, almost as if he were struggling to keep them open.

To put it simply, Viktor looked amazing.

No, _breathtaking_.

There just weren’t enough words in his English, Japanese, and limited Russian vocabularies to properly sum up the beauty that was the man beneath him.  Yuuri doubted there was a single, suitable word in any language across the world that could do this man justice.

Viktor began to edge his shirt up his chest, and he slowly raised his arms to help the other out.  Slowly but surely, the outside world seemed to be disappearing around them, becoming smaller and smaller until it was just the two of them - just the hot touch of their skin, the light press of their lips, and their frenzied breathing as they fought to intertwine themselves with one another.

The only thing left between them at this point was Yuuri’s briefs, which had become slightly damp with sweat and other fluids, his own cock straining down through the fabric to rock gently against his partner’s hip.  Viktor strained his hips upwards, allowing his length to grind more insistently against his lover’s stomach.  His head lurched back, his eyes closing.  He looked like he was riding along the edges of sheer bliss.

And then Yuuri’s world came to a sudden halt, as if he were standing at a precipice.  Viktor’s eyes had slid open just enough to catch his gaze, and he opened his mouth, letting out a soft, strained cry.

“ _Daddy…_ ”

And then he was tipping.  Tipping over the edge and falling.  Everything was suddenly tumbling inside of his head and he couldn’t manage to hold anything in one place.  Any words that attempted to free themselves from his mouth died before they even touched his lips.  Why did it suddenly feel as if the room was spinning?

And then he heard Viktor inhale sharply, and it shook him back into the moment.  He didn’t think he’d ever seen his husband’s face so red.  He legitimately was rivaling a tomato at the moment.  

“F-Forget I said that.”

Viktor’s hushed words fell between them, like a rock dropping onto the surface of a quiet lake.  It disturbed the flow, rippling outwards.

And then there was silence.  For several moments they stared at one another, their gazes asking questions that their mouths couldn’t, feelings of confusion, regret, and lust swirling between their chests.

And for a moment, Yuuri was about to nod, but he’d stopped himself halfway.  A part of him just wanted to forget, and pretend that nothing had just happened, and they could go back to what they were doing before.  They’d never have to address this again.  Viktor was giving him a way out.

He didn’t know what was coming over him.  A strange feeling of dominance that was too enticing to let go.  And something else.  The feeling that they were about to do something _wrong_ , something _immoral_.  It was that strange combination of emotions, along with the haze of the lust and alcohol that still flowed through his system, that likely caused the next words to leave his mouth.

“You like it when daddy does that?”

He questioned, a slight smirk on his lips as he purposefully ground down on Viktor’s trapped cock between them.

And what he heard next made it all the more worth it.

The sound that escaped his husband was unlike any he had ever quite heard before.  A long, drawn out moan, shocked at first, and then melting away to utter bliss.  Viktor’s head lulled back, his eyes rolling up towards the ceiling as his fingers found purchase over Yuuri’s shoulder blades, trimmed nails digging down into the skin there as if he were literally about to fall.

It was all the reassurance Yuuri needed.

“Say it again for me.”  He whispered, his hands running down along Viktor’s sides to rest on his hips.  He adjusted himself so that his cock brushed up against the others, the thin layer of fabric the only thing between them.

Viktor turned his head, whimpering slightly.  He was suddenly reluctant to make eye contact, his cheeks still stained red and his body beginning to tremble, lust and uncertainty practically radiating from his very being.

Yuuri didn’t think before he did what he did next.  It happened before his brain could even process what he was doing.  He’d raised his right hand up and let it fall hard on the thick flesh of Viktor’s outer thigh.  There was a resounding slap throughout the room, echoed by Viktor’s surprised gasp.

“ _Say it_.”  Yuuri spoke again, in a tone of finality that suggested that he wasn’t going to repeat himself.

“Daddy…”  Viktor all but whispered the word, barely audible between them, but it was enough to satisfy him.  For now.

“Good boy.”  Yuuri praised quietly, rubbing the area where he’d smacked Viktor previously.

“Oo-oooh.. ooh, god…”  Viktor moaned, his body trembling beneath the others.  He was soaking up that offered little bit of praise like it was the last words he’d ever hear.

Lightning seemed to shoot through his body, every little noise Viktor made setting off sparks along his skin.  Even though he felt uncertain himself, he couldn’t deny that what Viktor was doing to him right now seemed like it was a worthwhile venture.

“Please, off.”  Viktor whined, tugging at the waistband of Yuuri’s navy blue briefs.

Yuuri hummed, as if considering the request.  In reality, he was ready to burn the garment in question at this point if it meant being able to press himself up against the other man - but he wasn’t about to let Viktor know that.

Hooking his thumbs beneath the waistband, he slowly inched them down his thighs, watching as Viktor’s eyes were glued to his every movement.  He got them pushed to just below his ass, his cock stretching the material upwards, as if begging to be released.  Yuuri took his time, and he couldn’t help the smirk that spread across his face as he heard Viktor audibly gulp.

“You want it?”  Yuuri questioned playfully, his voice dripping in playful sin.

Viktor just nodded, his gaze still trapped on the small bit of fabric covering his husband’s groin from his view.

“Then say it.”  Yuuri demanded, softly.

Viktor whined, licking his lips.  “I want it.”

“What do you want, love?”

Viktor looked strained, and he eased himself forward on the backs of his elbows to bring him closer to where Yuuri was straddling his hips.

“I want to hear it.”  Yuuri ran his fingers lightly up the length of his covered cock, teasing himself almost as much as he was teasing the man beneath him.

“I want your cock.”  Viktor whispered out in a breathy rush.

“Who’s cock?”  Yuuri raised an eyebrow, smirk still in place.

Viktor let out another whine, as if this were literally painful for him.  Yuuri knew that it was anything but though, considering how his length was leaking so beautifully against his stomach between them.

“D-Daddy’s cock.. I want daddy’s cock, _please_.”  Viktor pleaded, looking half ready to lean forward and pull Yuuri’s underwear off himself.

Gently, Yuuri eased the fabric over his length, freeing it to the cool air outside.  He loved the way Viktor groaned audibly just at the sight of him.  He had so much power right now - it was burning him up.

“And where do you want daddy’s cock, hmm?”

Viktor used his arms to pull himself back, out from underneath Yuuri’s spread knees.  For a moment, Yuuri thought Viktor might try and take the reigns (which he would fight for), but instead, the silver-haired man only resituated himself, coming to rest on his knees on the bed in front of  him.

“In my mouth.”

“So say it.”

Viktor trembled, the blush on his cheeks beginning to spread south down along his neck and shoulders.

“I want daddy’s cock in my mouth.”  He whined, his hands reaching out towards Yuuri and resting on his hips, not yet daring to touch what he so desperately needed.

Yuuri just hummed, looking pleased.

“Such a slutty little boy I have.”

Viktor moaned, looking like he was on the verge of tears he was so pent up, his breathing picking up and the head of his cock turning a darkened rose color as it twitched between his spread thighs.  His deep blue eyes never pulled away from his prize, and Yuuri twitched as his husband hungrily licked at his lips.

Shifting so that he was sitting fully upright on his knees, Yuuri took his member into his hand and gave it a few pumps to ease the pressure a bit.  It wouldn’t do to cum too early.

“Taberu.”  Yuuri invited, and Viktor didn’t need to be told twice.

He was immediately on his hands and knees in front of the younger skater, opening his mouth and eagerly lapping at the head of his lover’s cock.  The noises he made were so lewd, as if he were just granted permission to enjoy his most favorite treat.  Yuuri’s left hand immediately found itself threaded through platinum locks of hair, tugging gently.  Viktor hummed his approval.

Viktor wrapped his lips around the head, giving it a gentle suck, and Yuuri couldn’t help but close his eyes as he felt the warmth begin to envelope him.  He rocked his hips forward gently, a sign that he was eager to continue.

Viktor was the one in control now, at least somewhat, and he looked to be ready to pay back Yuuri for his earlier teasing.  Instead of taking him further into his mouth, he broke away to leave a flourish of wet, open-mouthed kisses down along the twitching length.  Yuuri moaned appreciatively, giving another gentle rock of his hips.  Viktor ignored this though, instead moving lower to lap at the tightening skin of the others balls, enjoying the way his husband gasped and shivered beneath his ministrations.

Yuuri was growing increasingly desperate, and he cursed himself for opening his eyes again.  The sight before him was enough to bring a man to his knees - thankfully he was already in that position.  Viktor was looking up at him, tongue laving up along his length.  He stopped at the top, letting his tongue run along the tip, swiping at the clear pre-cum that had begun to gather there.

“I thought you said you wanted it in your mouth.”  Yuuri murmured, tugging a little harder at the hair in between his fingers.

“Mmm, I do.”  Viktor agreed, before finally taking Yuuri fully into his mouth.  They moaned simultaneously, Viktor greedily and Yuuri gratefully.

Viktor began bobbing his head slowly, taking a little more of Yuuri in with each downwards thrust.  He looked beautiful, silver lashes fluttering against flushed cheeks.  Viktor’s left hand gripped his hip firmly as he moved in perfect, fluid motions.  It also kept Yuuri from thrusting with any real force, much to the brunette’s chagrin.

“That’s it; take it all in, baby.”  Yuuri praised, earning a pleasured moan below him.  Head was a favorite for both of them - giving and receiving.  He wasn’t sure which one of them liked it better, to be honest.  Right now, Viktor seemed all passion, the way he hummed and moaned around him.  He wouldn’t be surprised if his husband was getting just as much pleasure out of this as he was.

He could hear Viktor breathe through his nose before taking him in all the way.  He could feel his nose press into neatly trimmed pubic hair, air gently puffing out as Viktor forced more of Yuuri in.  He could tell the other man was struggling not to gag, torn between his desire and natural reflexes.  And then he swallowed, and it was perfect.

Yuuri’s head fell forward, panting and murmuring little praises to the other.

“So good, Viktor, so good.  You’re taking daddy so good.”

It didn’t go unmissed how Viktor had moaned particularly loud and long after he mentioned that word again.  Now that Yuuri had a moment to reflect on it, he wondered how long Viktor had had such a fetish.  And, more importantly, why hadn’t he said anything to him about it before?

He had to admit that it was certainly.. _different_.  And he couldn’t help but think that if one of them were to be the ‘daddy,’ Viktor, who was older, would have taken that title.  Although, Yuuri was anything but complaining.  Their roles in the bedroom switched as often as night and day, and right now he was in charge.  Viktor could be dominant too, absolutely, but he also broke down so beautifully - Yuuri was forever grateful that he got to see both sides of his husband.

Thrusting forward and pulling Viktor down simultaneously, he watched as a single tear slid down the others flushed face.  Viktor was nothing short of stunning in that moment.  Yuuri would never get tired of watching that face.  The way his eyes were forced to clench shut, his lips were reddened and slick with saliva, and his hair stuck haphazardly to his forehead - it all made such an amazing sight.  God, he was so close…

“Gonna cum, baby…”  Yuuri warned, tugging Viktor back by his hair harshly.

“Open.”  He demanded, and Viktor quickly obeyed, opening his mouth wide, his tongue moving to stick out greedily.

Yuuri let out a deep groan, moving his hand to pump his dick at a rapid pace.  A few seconds later and he was cumming, spraying across Viktor’s face.  A good bit of it got in his mouth, but he made certain that some of it had spread across the bridge of his nose and across his right cheek.  

Viktor kept his mouth open a few moments longer than necessary, showing off the load spread over his tongue before swallowing it.  He made a show of slowly licking his lips after, and Yuuri felt himself twitch at the sight alone.

“Vkusno.”  Viktor breathed, bright blue eyes looking up to meet darkened brown.

Yuuri, senses buzzing and body tingling in the afterglow of his orgasm, was quick to pull the other up to his level, both of them on their knees facing one another.  His lips found his partners and they kissed like they were fighting each other.  Yuuri could taste the bitterness of his cum in his lovers mouth and moaned lasciviously as he swept up the aftermath.

His hands moved to cup either side of Viktor’s face, and Viktor’s large hands gently wound their way around his wrists, as if grounding himself in the other.  They stayed like that for awhile, greedily exchanging kisses back and forth, until finally Viktor was forced to pull back for air.

“Wow.”  He breathed, a small smile breaking across his features.

“Yeah.  Wow.”  Yuuri mirrored, pressing his forehead to the others and chuckling lightly as he observed the way that Viktor’s eyes dilated, their gazes locked.

They were silent for a few moments, the only sound in the room now their soft panting as they soaked in each other’s embrace.  The brunette hummed, feeling the last traces of euphoria fade from his quickly cooling body.  Viktor, on the other hand, was still shaking slightly, his eyes struggling to stay open as Yuuri began placing kisses along his face and jawline.

“You’re still hard.”  Yuuri murmured softly.  He could feel Viktor’s hips slowly rocking along his thigh, as if trying to hold himself back from blindly humping him.  It was kind of amusing, now that his head had had the chance to clear.  This could be a good opportunity to finish tearing his lover apart.

Viktor had merely hummed in response to the obvious statement, eyes closed as he looked to be relaxing into the gentle kisses and caresses.  He let out a low moan as one of his thrusts slid between Yuuri’s slightly spread thighs, relishing in the slide of skin against skin.  Yuuri could tell he was growing impatient.

“Lie back for daddy,” Yuuri demanded softly.

Viktor’s face flushed, looking a mix of aroused and embarrassed, eyes suddenly finding the crumpled sheets below their knees of more interest.

Yuuri’s hand, which was still cupping his lover’s face, forced the man to look back up at him.

“Do you dislike it?”  He didn’t want his husband to feel uncomfortable.

“N-No!”  Viktor spoke suddenly, then flushed harder, if that were possible.  “No, I.. I like it, Yuuri.”  
  
“Good,” Yuuri nodded, his thumb playing along the line of Viktor’s bottom lip.  “Then lay back for me, sweet boy.”

The full body shiver was not missed by Yuuri, as Viktor finally pulled back, moving back up towards the head of the bed where he’d been propped up on a few pillows earlier.  Yes, that was right - Viktor had been lying there pleasuring himself unashamedly when Yuuri had come in, his fingers neglecting his cock in favor of opening himself up on his fingers.  The smell of lubricant still drifted around them, and Yuuri eyed it on the bedside table.

Viktor was now back in his previous position, upper half propped against the headboard as his knees rose up, bent and spread open for Yuuri’s eyes to openly feast upon.  Yuuri licked his suddenly dry lips.  He would never get over how beautiful this man, his husband, was.

“I want you to continue where you left off.”  He directed, and he watched the others face for confirmation that he understood.  After a moment, Viktor nodded, reaching over to grab the lube beside him and gently re-apply some to his fingers.  He moved slowly but surely as deep brown eyes followed his every move.  He only hesitated once his fingers had reached his rim, silver lashes fluttering as he looked up to Yuuri.

“Go ahead.”  Yuuri nodded, and watched intently as Viktor slipped his middle finger past the slick ring of muscle.  His ring shined in the dim lighting of the bedside lamp, it’s golden color beautifully put on display as his fingers moved.

Yuuri’s hand gently traveled up and down his length, coaxing his erection back to full hardness as he watched the sight in front of him.  In his youth, he’d had more than his fair share of nights with his hand on his cock, pleasuring himself to thoughts of his idol.  Somewhere along the way, the idea that Viktor might touch himself as well to thoughts of him had developed, and it became somewhat of a fantasy for him.  A fantasy that he could watch play out, live in front of him now.  Viktor Nikiforov, five time world figure skating champion, was lying before him, pleasuring himself to thoughts of _him_.  The raw power he felt wash over him was intoxicating.  The thought that Viktor was right there, at his very whim, caused his blood to course through him, his cock beginning to pulse in time with his quickened heartbeat.

“That’s it, love.  So beautiful.”  Yuuri praised, and he could tell by the way Viktor’s finger began to move faster that he was eating it up.

“Add another, baby.”  He spoke, firm but breathy as he watched, trying to keep his own composure.  Viktor didn’t hesitate before slipping his pointer finger in next to the other, and his soft pants were quickly growing into heated moans.

Viktor’s cock was leaking now, lolled upwards towards his stomach.  Yuuri watched with rapt attention as it slowly dripped down onto his clenching abs.   _God_ , what he wouldn’t do to taste that right now - to lick every drop of pre-cum and sweat up from those defined muscles.

Viktor was quickly growing anxious.  You could tell by his quickened thrusts and the way his blush began to spread down his neck and shoulders.  His moans grew louder as his free hand found it’s way to his left nipple, gently rolling it between his fingers.

_Fuck_.  This was too good.

Yuuri, who was still seated on his knees before Viktor, made a move backwards and began to crawl out of the bed.  Viktor let out a soft whine of disapproval, but Yuuri just shushed him, encouraging him to continue.  He could feel his lover’s eyes glued to him as he reached down to his previously discarded jeans, shuffling through and pulling out his phone.

He could hear Viktor’s soft mewl of excitement as the phone came into view, and he couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face as he pulled the camera app up.  Turning back towards the bed, he lifted his phone up and steadied it into the perfect position.  Viktor looked absolutely gorgeous like this, pale features flushed as sweat began to break out across his skin.  His fingers worked themselves at a feverish pace, opening himself up for Yuuri just to take him apart.  Yuuri didn’t miss how his knees had begun to tremble, and as he hit the capture button, he did his best to document this moment to his memory.

“Yuuri,” Viktor pleaded, mouth open as he began to pant.

“Ah, ah,” Yuuri chided.

It seemed to take a moment for Viktor’s clouded mind to connect the pieces, but as soon as he did he let out a hungry moan of approval.

“ _Daddy_ ,” he corrected himself, licking his lips, eyes locked on Yuuri’s.

“Mmm, that’s right.”  Yuuri nodded, setting the phone down now on the bedside table.  “That’s a good boy.”

Grabbing the lube, Yuuri lifted his left knee to rest on the bed, pouring a suitable amount of lube into his right hand before beginning to slick himself up.  He took his time, enjoying the way it caused Viktor to writhe below him impatiently.

“Daddy, _please_ ,” Viktor cried softly.  “I can’t wait anymore..”

Oh fuck.  When had he gotten so into this too?  Why did that word seem to burn so good in all the right places?

Yuuri had moved fully onto the bed now, coming to rest just before Viktor’s spread knees.  “How do you want it, baby boy?”

Viktor just moaned, eyes struggling to stay open as his fingers slowed, pulling out to let his hole blink up at the other eagerly.

“Do you want it like this?  On your back, so you can wrap your arms tight around daddy?”  Yuuri suggested, and Viktor moaned softly.  “Or perhaps on your side, so I can spread you wide open over daddy’s thick cock?”  Another pleasured moan.

Yuuri knew he was going to die later when he recalled the words he was saying now.  But right now, he couldn’t bring himself to be embarrassed, especially when Viktor seemed to be so into it, moaning and wriggling, his eyes beginning to shine with unshed tears.

“Or maybe you’d like to be on your knees, hmm?  So daddy can spank his naughty boy?”  Viktor’s head fell back as a loud moan escaped him, and a smirk formed on Yuuri’s face.  “Ah, that one?  You want to be punished then, Vitya?”

“Yes, daddy...”  Viktor’s words were quiet and shaky, but the meaning was loud and clear.

“Get on your knees.”  Yuuri’s voice was smooth and demanding, and Viktor didn’t need to be told twice.  He scrambled onto his knees, chest falling to the bed as his fingers found purchase in the sheets.  He eagerly glanced over his shoulder, almost as if to ask “did I do good?”

Yuuri nearly purred his approval.  “Good boy,” he praised, and was rewarded with a moan and shift in the others hips, his lover beckoning him to come closer.  He didn’t wait any longer, already being pushed to his own limits as he stretched this out.

Yuuri was quickly aligned with Viktor’s hole, the head gently pushing in.

“Ooohh, yess..” Viktor cried.  “That’s it.. keep going..”  He encouraged.

The brunette was too far gone to complain, and he bit his lip as he allowed himself to slowly slide into his lover, all the while enjoying the litany of curses and encouragement falling from the others lips.  Once he felt his hips tap against Viktor’s ass, he paused, waiting for him to adjust.

Viktor’s toes were curling, fingers clenching and unclenching in the sheets as he tried his best to catch his breath.  The slight, wriggling movements were driving Yuuri crazy, his hands moving to grip onto either side of Viktor’s hips to steady both of them.

Viktor nodded his head, giving Yuuri the go ahead as he began to pull back, slowly working himself in and out of the other.  He moved at a relatively leisurely pace, taking his time watching and listening as Viktor got more and more into it, whatever little pain there had been likely disappearing now as his hips began to rock back to meet his own.

The slow, gentle pace had Viktor’s guard down, and the resounding yelp that escaped his lips as Yuuri’s hand suddenly came down on his backside was of both shock and bliss.

“You were a bad boy, Vitya.”  Yuuri scolded, though Viktor could clearly hear the smirk in his voice.  Another slap echoed throughout the room as Yuuri’s hand came down again, solid and sure.  “Touching yourself like that earlier without my permission.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy--” Viktor rushed out, but a third spank quickly knocked his breath away.

“I know you’re sorry.  That’s why you’re going to be a good boy and take your punishment.”  A fourth slap, followed by three more in quick succession, and Viktor was practically drooling into the sheets.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re getting off on this, aren’t you?”  Yuuri’s voice sounded amused, his hand gently rubbing over the pinkened flesh.  He stretched his cheek to the side, taking a good look at Viktor’s hole as it swallowed him up.  He groaned, giving a few more gentle rocks of his hips.

After a moment of not getting a response, Yuuri slapped down again, this time hard enough that he could feel his own hand begin to tingle.  Viktor cried out, louder than he had all night as he arched his back almost violently at the assault.

“Oh god, yes.. _yes_!”

Viktor’s positive response gave him the courage to spank him a few more times, equally as hard, revelling in the sound of Viktor’s increasingly high pitched, breathy cries.

“Such a dirty boy I have.”  Yuuri tutted, massaging at the abused skin in between strikes.  A shaky moan was his only response.  So he kept going.

“You like it don’t you?  Daddy spanking you as he takes you nice and hard,” he annunciated this with a forceful thrust of his hips.  “You’re so wet right now, baby.  You’re making a mess of the sheets.”

Indeed, a small, wet patch could be seen on the sheets below him as Viktor shakily rocked his cock down against the bed, aching for any form of friction against his pulsing length.  Yuuri could tell by the reddening of Viktor’s ears just how embarrassed he must be suddenly feeling.

“I’m sorry, daddy,” Viktor begun, his voice a little harsh from crying out.  “I promise I’ll clean them later..”

“You’re damned right you will.”  Yuuri brought his hand down again, and again.  Viktor’s ass was growing a bright red now, and he could tell from his cries that he was dancing along that line between pleasure and pain right now.  After a final round of quick, stinging slaps, Yuuri eased up, leaning over to kiss the point between the silver-haired man’s trembling shoulder blades.

“You did so good, Vitya.”  He purred, Viktor letting out a soft hiccup as he fought to keep his tears at bay.  “So good,” he repeated, and Viktor quickly nodded his head, grateful.

“I’m going to reward you now.  Are you ready?”

Viktor nodded again feverishly, not trusting his voice to get the right words out.

Yuuri pulled out again, almost all the way, before shoving back in hard.  Viktor moaned, his head falling back.  The younger of the two continued this a few more times, driving in hard and deep.  Once he had gotten a feel for it again, he began to pick up his pace, skin loudly meeting skin as he pounded into him, dragging out every gasp, moan, and cry he could from his lover.

“Yes, yes, yes..” Viktor chanted, rocking his hips back as best he could into the quickening thrusts.

Left hand firmly planted on Viktor’s hip, Yuuri stretched his right arm up to grip onto the other’s shoulder, bending himself slightly as he continuously aimed for Viktor’s prostate.

“That’s it baby, that’s it.”  Yuuri continued to praise and reassure him, and Viktor was nearly wailing in response.  The held back tears from early had finally shed, streaming down reddened cheeks as Viktor rested his head on its side, unable to hold it up any longer.

Yuuri was getting close to his limit, and by the sounds of it, Viktor wasn’t too far off.  He could have reached around and easily jerked the other to completion, but decided against it.  He had already cum once, and he had enough stamina to push his lover just a little bit further.

Just as he saw Viktor’s arm make a move for it, he snapped his hips particularly hard.

“Don’t you dare touch yourself.”

Viktor shook, a broken moan falling from his lips as he forced his hand back up.

“Daddy.. Yuuri, please!  I want.. I _need_ to cum!”

“And you will, baby boy,” Yuuri soothed, breath fanning against the back of Viktor’s neck.  “You’re going to cum just by riding daddy’s cock, just like this.”

Viktor let out a frustrated wail, but didn’t complain further as he began to rock his hips back in earnest.  Yuuri knew just how good it felt to orgasm without being touched - being only stimulated by the prostate.  It wasn’t exactly easy to do, though.  But with Viktor this wound up, he was certain he’d be spilling in no time.  All he needed now were a few words of encouragement.

“Mmm, you feel so good.  Vitya, my baby boy, you feel so good around my cock.”  He could feel Viktor shiver and tighten around him as he spoke into his ear.  “You’re driving daddy crazy, you know that?”

Viktor was sobbing into the sheets now, tears and drool making a small puddle as he began to moan and cry out with abandon.  Yuuri knew exactly where Viktor was right now - lost in those

few moments before a really powerful orgasm, where you lose focus on everything and anything around you, and your world comes down to that one single point - that burning need for release.

Words were escaping Viktor’s lips, mostly gibberish now as he was too far gone to bother with making any clear sense.  He was right there, right on the edge.  All he needed was a little push.

“That’s it - cum on daddy’s cock.”

Viktor had lost it, his hole clenching and spasming around Yuuri so fiercely that he could barely keep his eyes open as his thrusts began to grow erratic.  Somewhere, consciously, he knew that Viktor was cumming, but he was being swallowed up himself.  
  
_More, more, more…_

Yuuri’s thrusts came to a feverish peak before halting, then stuttering as he came, sweaty palms doing their best to grip onto Viktor as he unloaded inside of him.  Each pulse seemed to last forever, drawn out perfectly as he moaned, biting down on the back of Viktor’s shoulder and sucking a dark mark in its place.  He felt rather than heard, with the loud rushing in his ears, Viktor’s satisfied groan.

He may have blacked out for a few seconds, because the next time he opened his eyes he was already spent and breathing heavily, his head resting against Viktor’s sweaty back.  He gave himself a few more moments before moving, listening to their combined breathing as he caught his breath.  With a small heave, he lifted himself up, gently sliding out.  Viktor whined quietly at the feeling of loss, and Yuuri pet him along his lower back and thighs to calm him.

Viktor finally fell, plopping down hard on his stomach before rolling over to his side.  He looked  up through bleary, expectant eyes, waiting for Yuuri to join him.  Unable to resist, Yuuri moved to rest on his side facing the other.  Without a word, their lips automatically drew into each others, and they kissed softly, unrushed.

Unhurried now that they had both found their release, they took their time savoring one another, lips and tongue gently melding together in a loving dance.  After several long minutes of kissing off and on, they finally drew apart enough to look at each other.  After a moment, Yuuri spoke up.

“So…” Yuuri started, a lopsided smile on his face.  “Daddy kink, I take it?”

Viktor’s face was red in an instant, but not nearly as bad as before.

“Yuuuri..” He buried his head in the others chest, feeling it rumble as Yuuri laughed quietly.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, love.”  Yuuri smiled, carding his fingers through Viktor’s hair supportively.  “And if you didn’t notice, I liked that pretty well too.”

Viktor bit his lip.  “Yeah?”

Another chuckle.  “Yeah.”

Tiredness seemed to hit him like a wave, and he couldn’t help the yawn that escaped his lips.  Viktor immediately mirrored his yawn with one of his own.

“Sleep?”  Yuuri asked.  
  
“Mhmm.”  Viktor nodded, curling up closer to him.

Yuuri grabbed the sheets from the other side of Viktor, pulling them over them both until they were warm and secure.  They whispered their good night’s to one another before quickly drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote half of this a few months ago, and finally got the inspiration to sit and finish it off today. So if it's really obvious that I picked up writing somewhere around the middle, I'm sorry about that. >_>
> 
> And, yeah. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
